<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тыквенный хлеб Саовины by ThePrincessOfBears, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377599">Тыквенный хлеб Саовины</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfBears/pseuds/ThePrincessOfBears'>ThePrincessOfBears</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021'>WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfBears/pseuds/ThePrincessOfBears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Форма работы: Кулинарный неформат, условно соотносящийся с фандомом</p><p>Ночь Саовины — редкая возможность для всякой нечисти побывать в этом мире. И если вы не хотите, чтобы в эту чарующую, магическую ночь закончилась не только осень, но и ваша жизнь, вам следует поджечь все огни в доме от одной щепы и сохранить её до Беллетэйна, а также за день приготовить особые кушанья, чтобы спокойно пережить сей праздник.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тыквенный хлеб Саовины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: https://ficbook.net/authors/689394<br/>https://m.vk.com/theprincessofbears<br/>https://www.instagram.com/the_princess_of_bears/<br/>https://theprincessofbears.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>Предлагаем вам приготовить одно из возможных блюд, которое будет отличным украшением стола и поможет умилостивить духов в этот день.</p><p>Для Тыквенного хлеба Саовины вам понадобится:</p><p>400 г очищенной мякоти тыквы<br/>
40 г размягченного сливочного масла<br/>
40 г сахара<br/>
2 ч.л. соли<br/>
350 г пшеничной муки высшего сорта + для замеса<br/>
7 г сухих дрожжей<br/>
1/2 ч.л. молотого кориандра<br/>
1/4 ч.л. тертого мускатного ореха<br/>
1/2 ч.л. молотого душистого перца<br/>
Примерно 2 ст.л. тёплой воды<br/>
Разболтаное яйцо для смазывания<br/>
Орехи, тыквенные семечки, кунжут для украшения</p><p>Очистите тыкву и нарежьте её мякоть кубиками.</p>
<p></p><div><p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/4pZLr9S"></a></p></div><p>Отварите до мягкости.</p>
<p></p><div><p><a href="https://ibb.co/cLVPbBr"></a></p></div><p>Добавьте сливочное масло, сахар, соль и разомните тыкву до однородного состояния.</p>
<p></p><div><p><a href="https://ibb.co/vwX7ry7"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/zffC9qM"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/WFP4Gvw"></a></p></div><p>Если у вас есть магический артефакт – кухонный комбайн, то сложите все выше указанное и измельчите в однородную массу.</p><p>Дайте тыквенному пюре остыть до чуть теплого состояния.</p><p>Просейте муку, подмешайте дрожжи, кориандр, мускатный орех и душистый перец. Введите тыквенное пюре и достаточное количество воды, чтобы замесить мягкое и нелипкое тесто.</p>
<p></p><div><p><a href="https://ibb.co/L5Fbg81"></a></p></div><p>Переложите его на припыленную мукой поверхность и вымешивайте тесто руками около 10 минут.</p><p>Переложите тесто в миску, смазанную маслом. Накройте полотном или пищевой пленкой и оставьте подходить в теплом месте примерно на 1 час, до увеличения в объёме вдвое.</p>
<p></p><div><p><a href="https://ibb.co/PQGdtyq"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/gMhjH9v"></a></p></div><p>Если у вас прохладно в доме, налейте горячую воду в емкость и поставьте поверх миску с тестом, меняя воду раз в полчаса.<br/>
Не наливайте кипяток! Тесту должно быть тепло, но не горячо, иначе дрожжи могут свариться на эдакой паровой бане.</p><p>Выбейте тесто кулаком и снова вымешивайте на припыленной мукой поверхности 1-2 минуты, чтобы удалить все пузырьки воздуха.</p>
<p></p><div><p><a href="https://ibb.co/PTkyyKj"></a></p></div><p>Разделите тесто на две части и сформируйте из него буханки хлеба, той формы, которой вам хочется. Положите тесто на противень или в форму, накоройте его полотном или просмаленной пищевой пленкой и оставьте подходить в теплом месте примерно на 45 минут, до увеличения в объёме вдвое.</p>
<p></p><div><p><a href="https://ibb.co/gzTWhcy"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/4jwML1Z"></a></p></div><p>Разогрейте духовку до 200°с.</p><p>Смажьте подошедшие буханки разболтанным яйцом, на одной сделайте разрез острым ножом, припыленным мукой, вдоль буханки. Посыпьте нарезаными мелкими кусочками грецкими орехами или тем, чем вы хотите украсить буханку</p>
<p></p><div><p><a href="https://ibb.co/3WqVzZw"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/qrm3rHk"></a></p></div><p>На второй буханке положите трафарет, посыпьте чёрным кунжутом или тем, чем вы хотите украсить буханку. Уберите трафарет и сделайте надрезы в форме линий листика.</p>
<p></p><div><p><a href="https://ibb.co/nrvSKQ1"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/WFXgmjV"></a></p></div><p>Отправьте украшенные буханки в духовку на 35 минут. Выпекайте пока хлеб не станет золотисто-коричневым, а при постукивании по его дну не будет раздаваться звук пустоты.</p><p>Переложите остывать на решётку. Нарежьте получившийся хлеб на кусочки и подавайте с медом или сливочным маслом.</p>
<p></p><div><p><a href="https://ibb.co/DfRmcDC"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/LnZzKzB"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/7WpYV5q"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/nQ31Q2H"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/cYHnCXG"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/Ypp0YFB"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/8zPCZqL"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/stDMVF9"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/rkG0tKk"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/MsXZJfY"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/K9K0gXg"></a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/xgTBfbr"></a></p></div><p> </p><p>Вкусной Саовины!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>